


Hitsugaya Collection

by topmagtiger



Series: Bleach x Reader [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmagtiger/pseuds/topmagtiger
Summary: Variety of one-shots and drabbles featuring a lovely female reader and everyone's favorite snowy boy.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Female Reader, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Reader, Hitsugaya Toushirou/You
Series: Bleach x Reader [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735174
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. As She Sleeps

Hitsugaya placed his hands on (Name)'s face as she moved in her sleep, unaware of the adorable behavior that she exhibited. Her hair covered most of her face while her arms were cuddled up to her chest. Her head laid on Hitsugaya's upper arm, as it had since the night before. (Name)'s sweet body had only the bed sheet to cover it; the same could be said for him.

It made Hitsugaya happy to have someone as kind as caring as (Name) in his life. She always supported him and treated him with respect. Hell, even when she teased him, Hitsugaya knew it was in good spirits.

(Name) was a real treasure, the kind that one would only be able to find once in a shinigami's life. That made her all the more special, and Hitsugaya knew it.

In his eyes, (Name) was perfect. Even on his darkest days, she could make him smile. Little by little, the beautiful (Name) (Last Name) had melted his icy heart.

Hitsugaya gently kissed (Name)'s forehead before closing his eyes. As he drifted back into sleep, he was comforted by the knowledge that (Name) would be right there beside of him when he woke up.


	2. A Reason to Smile

I've heard several times throughout my life that things always happen for a reason, but that doesn't mean that I entirely believe that. Things change constantly in the world around us, and the reason is completely irrelevant. People only assign reason to actions as an attempt to justify them.

Yet... even so, I can't help but wonder what the reason that you're gone is, (Name). It's a stupid thing to wonder, I know, but I can't help myself. You were such a beautiful young woman, with more potential than even I have. I can't believe that a hollow killed you, I just can't. That is what everyone has told me, including the head captain, but it doesn't make sense to me. If you were fine when you left for your mission, then how could you return without any life left within you?

Even when Unohana herself had showed me your body, I couldn't believe it. If Aizen could create an illusion with his zanpakuto and deceive all of us, then why couldn't someone be trying to pull the same trick on us about you? I'm not saying that you're anything like that bastard, (Name), because you're not.

You're perfect in every way. You always have been, and you always will be.

I'll find out the reason that you're gone. I'll make sense of this whole thing and I'll bring you back, some way, some how.

Because if I don't, I'm not sure I'll ever be able to smile again.


	3. For Now

Hitsugaya turned over in bed, his fluffy white hair changing sides. A small sigh came from his lips as his eyes trailed over (Name)'s sleeping form.

She didn't have much knowledge of their life together before, and all she knew about him now came from things that others had told her.

Only a day before (Name) had lost her memory, Hitsugaya had broken up with her. The feelings he had once felt had vanished, and though she cared for him greatly, Hitsugaya realized that it wasn't fair to continue their relationship.

None of that mattered now, however. The more time that he and (Name) spent together, the more she would remember about how much she loved him, while Hitsugaya's feelings remained the same. If he pushed her away now, she'd certainly end up in a worse situation.

So for now, he'd stay with (Name), to make sure that nothing else terrible happened to her. But if there was one thing that Hitsugaya wished, it would be that she soon recovered her memory.


	4. All the Way

The only noise coming from Hitsugaya's bedroom as he and his girlfriend released was the sound of their panting breaths leaving their body. The small shinigami captain had collapsed on the bed beside of his lover, draping his arms around her naked form. Although she was sweaty and her hair was an absolute mess, Hitsugaya thought she was beautiful.

They laid there a moment, recollecting their thoughts. Hitsugaya couldn't help but think about how much he had enjoyed the love that they had just made and the way it happened. He wasn't sure he'd ever enjoyed anything more.

_"Ah! Yes! Come on, Tōshirō! Harder! Please! I need it!" The sweet voice of an aroused (Name) was the best sound Hitsugaya had ever heard._

_"You like it like this, don't you? With me on top, fucking your cares away." Oh, how he remembered the loud, pleasure_ _d_ _moan that had been her response._

That had been the first time that Hitsugaya and (Name) had gone all the way, but he knew it wouldn't be the last. They had both had far too much fun.

The ivory-haired captain was sure he would never be able to forget the way (Name)'s tight walls felt around his member. It was something he couldn't quite explain. He had felt his girl's welcoming, damp hole before, but actually having his length inside of her was completely different.

Hitsugaya knew that simply thinking of their recent sexual encounter would make him hard on the spot; he had to be careful not to let his mind wander at work from now on. Rangiku would certainly call him on it and make a big deal out of it.

"Hey, Tōshirō?" The soft sound that came from (Name)'s lips commanded Hitsugaya's attention, making him turn his head slightly. He smiled at his girlfriend, wiping a bit of hair from her face.

"Yes, (Name)? What is it, my love?"

The (h/c)-haired female giggled before scooting up closer to Hitsugaya, laying her head on his damp chest. She closed her eyes before she spoke, being comforted by the gentle sound of his heartbeat.

"Thank you for everything. I-I couldn't be happier to be the one you keep by your side." (Name) placed a small kiss on Hitsugaya's chest. "I love you, Tōshirō."

"And I love you, (Name). I couldn't ask for a better, more beautiful woman to share my heart with. You're the absolute best there is." Although Hitsugaya disliked showing such a soft side, he adored letting (Name) know how much he loved her.

"I'm so lucky to have you." (Name) muttered happily, her body begging her for rest.

"Ah, but I am far more lucky to have you." Hitsugaya chuckled quietly, stroking the top of his lover's head. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her drift of into sleep, both of their hearts bursting with love.


	5. Our First Time

Their lips intermingled as their clothes were literally ripped from their bodies, tossed into careless piles by their sides. Tōshirō and (Name) were in the heat of the moment, all of their cares fading away into lust.

Neither one of them had done anything like this before, at least, not to that degree. They were about to go all the way; after dating as long as they had been, it was inevitable.

Once they had both been entirely disrobed, Tōshirō gently pushed (Name) onto the bed and made his way overtop of her, one hand beside of her head.

"Tōshirō... are we really gonna do this?" (Name) panted out, her cheeks flushed as she laid beneath her boyfriend's body. "I'm ready. I really am."

A smile came to Tōshirō's swollen lips as he looked down at his beautiful girl's naked body, a sight he had never fully seen. He could feel his length hardening by merely seeing her like that, in such a submissive position

"If you're ready, then so am I, "Tōshirō said confidently before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips. The sexual tension was thick in the air. "We've been waiting for this, (Name). Let's make it memorable."

The (h/c)-haired female nodded and Tōshirō began the foreplay. His lips and hands roamed her body, figuring out what made her moan and what made her wet. It was a new thing to him, but he was learning quickly. Every time a noise came from (Name)'s lips, Tōshirō felt himself growing more and more eager to advance.

After Tōshirō had prepped his girlfriend's entrance, he took a deep breath and lined himself up. The tip of his member poked against her dripping lower lips, making them both shudder in anticipation.

"I'm ready, Tōshirō," (Name) spoke with a shaky voice, "Let's go."

"Are you sure? Your voice- it isn't cooperating with you," Tōshirō spoke huskily. "I'm not-"

Before he had time to protest any more, (Name) caught his lips in another heated kiss. As she pulled away, she gave Tōshirō a look that let him know she was truly ready.

The actual sex itself was something that neither of them would ever forget. It was a bit clumsy at times, and Tōshirō thrusted too harshly on a couple of occasions, but it was absolutely breathtaking to experience. When their climaxes came, both Tōshirō and (Name) collapsed onto the bed, their arms loosely wrapped around each other.

"Tōshirō... I..." (Name)'s voice was no louder than a whisper. "That was amazing. When can we try again?"

Tōshirō chuckled at his girlfriend's last comment, bringing a grin to her sweaty face. "Soon enough, (Name). Soon enough."

After gathering what strength he had left, Tōshirō pulled (Name) in closer and put her back against his chest. He moved her dampened hair away from her ear and gave the lobe a kiss before speaking words that sent a chill down (Name)'s spine.

"I couldn't have asked for anyone better to have my first time with."

"I couldn't either, Tōshirō."


End file.
